<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DIMETILSULFIDA by fivemateseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897776">DIMETILSULFIDA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven'>fivemateseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>semilir angin yang membawa serta aroma khas pantai, yang selalu menjadi aroma favorit Seungyoun, juga turut membawa rasa hangat pada dada Hangyul yang baru saja mendapati Seungyoun, calon teman hidupnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DIMETILSULFIDA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ini tempat favoritku, Gyul”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semilir angin yang membawa serta aroma khas pantai, yang selalu menjadi aroma favorit Seungyoun, juga turut membawa rasa hangat pada dada Hangyul yang baru saja mendapati Seungyoun, calon teman hidupnya, tersenyum manis sekali dengan mata yang menyipit hampir membentuk garis, lesung pipi yang seolah berbinar, serta surai lembut kecoklatan tersibak acak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm makanya kamu selalu pilih ocean escape untuk pewangi ruangan juga mobil ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun hanya balas menatap Hangyul sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul tidak ingin ribut detak jantungnya sampai terdengar pria manis disampingnya.. maka jemarinya kini sibuk merapikan surai kecoklatan itu dengan sayang.. amat perlahan.. upaya distraksi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namun senyum itu luruh seketika, berganti suasana canggung yang kini menyelimuti kedua insan yang jemari kakinya sedari tadi sengaja dibenamkan pada pasir putih yang tak sehangat siang tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uhuk.. um.. so could you please tell me more why you really love beaches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah.. um.. s-sure”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semburat jingga kini perlahan terpantul pada wajah keduanya. Di langit sekelompok burung mengudara bebas membentuk serupa layang-layang, menuju sarangnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it's gonna be kinda long essay, Gyul.. is it okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“gapapa.. aku seneng denger kamu ngomong”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“iya? tapi orang bilang aku tuh terlalu bubbly gitu, Gyul”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well i had an idea how to stop you once you're too bubbly.. later”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padahal Hangyul belum mengutarakan idenya, tapi Seungyoun cukup paham apa yang dimaksud, kan? siapa yang tidak tau? begitu banyak novel, film, juga komik yang membahas hal itu kan? tapi tetap saja Seungyoun harus menyembunyikan pipinya yang dirasa memerah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“eh s-sorry Youn.. maksud aku nanti kalau kita udah resmi gitu.. aku udah pernah bilang kan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ya.. you love skinship much but you wont do it without any consent, kan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul hanya balas mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum lembut, namun terlihat begitu gentle dimata Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so.. awalnya aku ga tau sih kenapa aku suka pantai. awalnya aku sering ke pantai itu kalau lagi merasa sangat penat sama hiruk pikuk dan kesibukan di kota. hmm.. i always found peace here... </span>
  <span>tiap kali kaki aku nyentuh pasir pantai, rasanya relax banget.. aroma pantai juga aku suka banget! kamu tau ga sih Gyul? ternyata aroma khas pantai itu bukan berasal dari garam air laut tauu.. ih aku jadi kesel deh kalau inget nenek aku pernah becandain aku kalau aroma khas pantai itu bau keringet ikan di laut! ish hahaha.. </span>
  <span>tapi ternyata aroma pantai berasal dari alga laut namanya.. mm.. bentar.. apa ya ih kok lupa ya.. hm.. </span>
  <span>oh! Emiliania! ya ituu.. </span>
  <span>lucu yaa nama alganya hahaha.. dan senyawa kimia yang dihasilkan alga itu tuh namanya dimetilsulfida. keren yaa namanya.. wanginya apalagi uh aku suka banget! menenangkan gitu... </span>
  <span>terus.. kamu jangan tanya aku lebih suka sunset atau sunrise ya.. soalnya aku suka keduanya! </span>
  <span>buatku keduanya punya makna masing-masing gituu, Gyul.. </span>
  <span>momen matahari terbenam kayak sekarang tuh buatku waktunya bersyukur atas apa yang udah kita lalui seharian ini, mau itu kebaikan atau keburukan.. semuanya harus disyukuri, cause everything happen for reasons, kan? </span>
  <span>yang sedihnya aku biarin arus ombak bawa semua itu ke tengah laut untuk dikubur kedasarnya. yang bikin bahagianya aku biarin gulungan ombak melipatgandakan semua kebaikan itu.. </span>
  <span>nah kalau momen matahari terbit itu waktunya untuk menyambut hari baruuu~ dengan semangat dan usaha baruu juga~ </span>
  <span>sebenernya tanpa harus ke pantai pun kita bisa rasain sunset atau sunrise sih yaa.. tapi rasanya liat dengan mata kepala sendiri proses terbenam dan timbulnya matahari dibalik laut yang terlihat datar itu tuh rasanya hm apa ya.. lebih terasa? ya.. </span>
  <span>gitu, Gyul. hehe kan panjang kan? makasih yaa udah mau dengerin..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tatapnya pada kedua obsidian pria manis disampingnya, sungguh merasa semakin bersyukur atas takdir perjodohannya dengan Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sejak makan malam peresmian perjodohan keduanya, Hangyul dan Seungyoun sepakat untuk berkenalan lebih dekat dengan cara saling menunjukan tempat favorit masing-masing dan menghabiskan akhir pekan disana bersama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bagi keduanya cara itu cara paling efektif untuk membangun chemistry mereka sebelum tiba hari pernikahan mereka yang kurang dari tiga bulan, sejak makan malam itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”...Gyul? kok ga jawab...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul hanya balas tersenyum, menahan diri untuk tidak membawa pria manis itu kedalam pelukannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hm.. jadi apa itu juga alasan kamu suka banget warna biru dan jingga? also reason why you had that palm tree tattoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“iya, Gyul.. ga apa kan aku punya banyak tato kayak gini?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“aku suka kok.. aku juga punya soalnya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“haha dasar.. eh Gyul tau mitos matahari terbenam ga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“katanya kalau ciuman pas matahari terbenam, cintanya akan abadi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“h-hah? serius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul tidak menyangka Seungyoun menyerangnya sekarang, ketika dirinya mati-matian sedang menahan diri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyul.. but you already knew, i'm not into myth, kan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“a-ah.. yaa tau kok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“terus kamu paham kan kalau aku tuh lagi kasih consent? maybe you can take it as reward cause you've been great at holding back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinggal menghitung detik sampai matahari terbenam..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maka Seungyoun yang pertama mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hangyul, yang lalu disambut senyum Hangyul dan tepat saat matahari terbenam, bilah bibir keduanya pun bertemu peraduannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>TAMAT.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>i will be happy if you all can give kudos for my works ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>